scigirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay 6
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | status = Cancelled }} PBS Kids GO! is an educational television brand used by PBS for programs intended for older children, rather than the original PBS kids. It is primarily broadcast on PBS stations during the afternoons. It debuted on October 11, 2004. Digital channel PBS announced that, in October 2006, a 24-hour (24/7) digital PBS Kids GO! Channel would be launched with additional content, including an evening "Go! Family" block targeted at both children and their families and a Spanish language-programming block. Availability The channel will initially be made available to PBS stations that have digital multicast capability. PBS stations are planning to make agreements with local stations (on digital terrestrial television) (such as WGBH, WNET, KCTS, etc.) and cable operators (such as Time Warner Cable, Comcast, Cox Cable, and Cablevision) for channel placement. Plans are also to have similar arrangements work out with satellite providers (such as DirecTV and Dish Network) and video-on-demand services. PBS and Verizon have worked out an agreement to distribute PBS Kids Go! Channel (along with other digital PBS channels) over its Verizon FiOS services. Setbacks However, on June 6, 2006, PBS announced that the PBS Kids Go! Channel would not launch in October 2006 due to financial issues, as reported by the Broadcasting & Cable News website. Instead, the channel was delayed for several months. List of programs 'Shows that existed before the ''PBS Kids GO! block ** Arthur airs now. ** Cyberchase airs now, on most stations. 'Shows that premiered alongside ''PBS Kids GO! (October 11, 2004) ** Maya & Miguel airs now, on most stations. ** Postcards from Buster airs now on weekends, on some stations. Additions to the PBS Kids GO! block ** FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman airs now, on most PBS stations. It premiered May 29, 2006. ** WordGirl currently airs as a 30-minute version, which premiered on September 7, 2007; the short episodes of WordGirl premiered on November 10, 2006. ** The Electric Company airs now in a new version on Fridays. It premiered January 19, 2009. It will air weekdays starting September 7, 2009 Other PBS Kids GO! shows ** DragonflyTV airs now on weekends, on some stations. ** ZOOM no longer airs on most stations. ** Design Squad airs now on weekends, on some stations. It premiered during Engineers Week in February 2007. Shorts PBS Kids GO! has aired shorts usually at the end of Maya & Miguel. These include "GO! Figure", "WordGirl", and misc. shorts featuring live-action kids talking about things they do; about their family's heritage; etc. with Maya or Miguel doing a voiceover. External links *PBS Kids Go! Official Website Category:Television programming blocks Category:PBS network shows Category:2004 television series debuts Yakkity Yak is an Australian/Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The show was known for its extreme lack of reality, and for its extreme silliness and featured a style of animation which broke with past Nickelodeon tradition. The show features an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who wants to make it to stardom by becoming a comedian. Along the way, he has adventures with his two best friends Keo (an actual anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony, a young human girl. Theme song A song from 1958 named Yakety Yak by The Coasters is used. Children sing parts of the updated version of the song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A 13-year-old yak student in Onion Falls High and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity got the job because his grandfather was mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. Much to Yakkity’s dislike, the football team, not the mascot, is the one who gets all of the glory (even though they haven't won since 1925). Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligentm but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity’s impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blond-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things sugared. He runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency who does children's parties for the characters and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes color like a mood ring and rents out Yakkity's basement in his house, which he builds a laboratory in it. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she died or they got divorced before the show began. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Circlow): Onion Falls High's librarian who is actually a fairy. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Broadcast Yakkity Yak debuted on Canada's Teletoon on January 2003. It currently airs on BBC Kids. On January 17, 2004, it was added to the Nicktoons Network schedule for a few years, but it was removed from the rotation on March 2, 2007. Episodes †Previously known as "The Yakking". Awards The show was nominated for a Leo Award for "Best Musical Score" in 2004. The creator Mark Graves was nominated for Australian Film Institute's Award for "Best Short Animation" in 2002. External links * [http://www.kapowpictures.com/yy.html Yakkity Yak at Kapow Pictures] * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional comedians Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2003 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 Australian television series endings Category:2002 Australian television series debuts Category:2003 Canadian television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flash cartoons